Dia Milikku!
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun merasa iri saat sang ayah lebih memperhatikan Itachi dibandingkan dirinya. Ia pun selalu berbagi mainan dengan sang kakak tanpa perlu berebutan sekalipun. Tapi masalahnya, yang kini mereka perebutkan berbeda. Dan kali ini Sasuke tidak mau berbagi dengan siapapun! For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge #22 / maafkan aku jika ga sesuai tema, un!


Standard disclaimer applied

For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge #22

Warning: typos yang pasti akan selalu ada ( meskipun uda diperiksa tapi tetep aja pasti adaaaa aja yang nyangkut /nangis ) romance abal, dsb dsb.

Don't like, don't read. simple as that.

.

.

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak pernah sekesal ini pada kakaknya selama tiga belas tahun belakangan ini.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Ia memiliki seorang kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi yang dikenal sebagai 'Si Jenius dari Klan Uchiha'. Ia tak pernah sekalipun merasa iri pada sang kakak, meskipun Itachi mendapat perhatian lebih besar dari sang ayah.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah berebut mainan dengan Itachi, ataupun kesal ketika sang ayah seringkali membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan sang_ aniki_ tercinta.

Namun kali ini, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi! Masa' seumur hidup ia harus mengalah dengan Itachi?!

Masalahnya, kali ini yang menjadi bahan perebutan bukanlah pujian, perhatian maupun mainan, tapi sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting dari itu.

Kali ini ia dan Itachi tengah memperebutkan seseorang! Lebih tepatnya seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna gula kapasnya yang kini tengah sibuk berlatih dengan sang kakak.

Orang itu adalah …

Haruno Sakura …

.

.

_**Dia Milikku!**_

_**taintedIris**_

.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu kesal ketika di dekat tempat peristirahatannya, tersaji pemandangan amat tak sedap dipandang olehnya. Dengan gusar ia lemparkan batu kerikil ke arah dua sosok manusia berwarna merah muda dan kehitaman yang tengah asik mengobrol sambil memakan makan siang masing-masing―berharap batu itu akan mengenai kepala si hitam dan mengganggu acara mereka.

Namun anehnya, batu kerikil yang sebelumnya ia lemparkan kini malah terlempar ke arahnya, dan sukses mengenainya tepat dijidat. Dengan keras.

Bletakk!

"Aduh!" erang Sasuke sembari mengusap dahinya yang memerah. Tak lama berselang, sesosok lelaki dengan rambut berwarna kuning menyalanya itu muncul dari balik rerumputan tinggi di depannya dengan luka memar yang sama.

"Hoi teme! Kalau mau lempar kerikil, jangan lemparkan padaku dong! Kau kira tidak sakit apa?!"

Sementara yang diomeli hanya bisa merenggut kesal sambil mendecih. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada dua sosok manusia yang kini terlihat tengah tertawa-tawa sembari masih memakan makan siang mereka―mengabaikan si lelaki kuning yang sedaritadi mengoceh tanpa spasi. Sasuke kembali menggerutu kesal.

"Berisik dobe." Ujar Sasuke sambil membuka kotak makannya, kemudian melahap isinya dengan gusar. Sementara lelaki kuning bernama Naruto tersebut hanya bisa tercengang melihat tingkah laku Uchiha Sasuke yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ada apa gerangan?

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sasuke, lalu mencomot telur dadar milik lelaki Uchiha itu dan sukses mendapatkah _death glare _menusuk milik Sasuke. Tapi karena ia sudah kebal, ia pun tak ambil pusing dan kembali mencomot daging asap―yang sayangnya gagal karena tangannya ditepis oleh sumpit Sasuke.

"Makan makananmu sendiri dobe!"

Naruto hanya mencibir sambil bergumam tak jelas, sementara Sasuke kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda sebentar.

Kembali teringat oleh Sasuke sosok merah muda yang selalu mengikutinya bagaikan ulat beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Meskipun ia selalu bilang gadis itu mengganggu, namun tak sekalipun Sakura beranjak pergi dari sisinya. Sakura terus mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu bersama pemuda itu sampai kapanpun juga.

Namun sejak tiga minggu yang lalu―saat Itachi datang ke tempat latihan mereka dan berbaik hati menemani mereka berlatih selama Kakashi belum datang―Sakura seakan mengacuhkannya. Gadis itu lebih memilih mengobrol dan berlatih bersama kakaknya.

Jujur, hal itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Sungguh, teramat sangatlah kesal.

Dan kini ia semakin menyadarinya, bahwa bukan kehadiran Sakura disisinyalah yang mengganggunya, melainkan ketidakhadirannya.

Sejenak, ulu hati Sasuke seakan berdenyut sakit mengingat kenyataan tersebut.

Sementara Naruto yang mulai merasa bosan pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Bola mata sewarna langit biru itu terbelalak lebar ketika ia melihat sosok berwarna merah muda yang amat ia kenali.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Sasuke langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara teriakan Naruto yang memang berada tepat di sampingnya. Tanpa perlu menunggu Sasuke, Naruto langsung berlari menuju kedua sejoli yang kini menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka ketika mendengar teriakan lelaki dengan kumis rubah pada kedua pipinya tersebut.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas kesal sembari menutup bentonya dan berjalan menuju sosok manusia yang amat ia kenal dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sakura dan Itachi yang kini tampat tersenyum. Dapat ia lihat Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya.

"Hei Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ternyata bukan ke arahnya.

Tunggu, bahkan sekarang Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaannya?! Yang benar saja!

Dengan gusar Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju tiga sosok manusia yang kini tampak tengah berbincang-bincang. Sakura yang tampaknya baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke pun langsung menyapa lelaki tersebut dengan antusias.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun! _Datang bersama Naruto ya?"

Namun bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya pergi dari sana. Sasuke dengan sengaja menyenggol tubuh sang_ aniki_, dan sukses membuat Itachi dan Naruto tercengang melihat tindakan tak terduga si bungsu Uchiha. Yang diseret hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan memilih berjalan mengikuti si penyeret dengan gaya rambut mencuatnya tersebut.

"He-hei! Mau kau bawa kemana Sakura-_chan _teme?!"

Naruto pun hanya bisa mendecih kesal sambil mendumel tidak jelas. Sementara Itachi diam-diam tersenyum geli melihat tingkah si adik yang kini tengah membawa Sakura pergi. Sepertinya rencananya untuk membuat sang_ otouto_ uring-uringan dan kacau sukses besar.

Apalagi kata-kata Sasuke yang samar dapat ia dengar tatkala tubuhnya disenggol dengan sengaja oleh Sasuke.

"Dia milikku, _aniki_. Jangan pernah sekalipun berani merebutnya."

.

.

"He-hei, Sasuke-_kun. _Kita sebenarnya mau kemana?"

Sadar ia sendiri tidak tahu mau kemana, Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Bola mata sekelam malamnya menangkap sosok Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah kebingungan dengan rona berwarna merah muda pucat yang menghiasi kedua pipinya yang _chubby._

'Ma-manis sekali!' batin Sasuke. Langsung Sasuke tersentak mendengar pikirannya yang entah kenapa mendadak tidak beres.

T-tunggu, sejak kapan aku menganggap Haruno Sakura manis?!―jerit Sasuke dalam hati dengan histeris sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa melongo melihat tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Kau kenapa sih, Sasuke-_kun? _Ada yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Seakan kembali pada akal sehatnya, Sasuke langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang kini acak-acakan. Ia berdeham dengan cukup keras.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sakura mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua bola mata sewarna batu gioknya itu sembari memperhatikan sosok lelaki di depannya dari atas sampai bawah. Tak lama, kepala merah muda itu terangguk.

"Ooh … Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Sasuke-_kun. _Aku mau pergi dengan Itachi-_nii _ke perpustakaan habis ini jadi―"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kembali Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dengan erat. Pandangan mata lelaki itu begitu amat menusuk, membuat Sakura menelan ludah saking takutnya.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Eh?

Sakura kembali mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya, saking terkejutnya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Tak lama, kepalanya pun tertunduk lesu.

"Ha-habis, kau bilang aku mengganggu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menjauh darimu, Sasuke-_kun._"

Kali ini giliran Sasuke-lah yang tercengang mendengar jawaban Sakura. Jadi ini semua karena kata 'mengganggu' yang selalu ia lontarkan pada gadis itu setiap Sakura mendekatinya?

Desiran angin pun berhembus lembut, menerpa tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan. Perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura.

"Ya, kau memang mengganggu, Sakura."

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika kembali mendengar kata-kata yang entah kenapa selalu sukses membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Dapat gadis dengan helaian merah mudanya itu rasakan beberapa tetes likuid bening kini membasahi kedua matanya.

"―tapi kau itu lebih mengganggu lagi kalau tidak ada."

Sakura langsung menengadahkan kepalanya ketika kata-kata tersebut meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha. Meskipun pelan, namun ia masih dapat mendengarnya dengan amat jelas. Kami-_sama, _ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?

Sementara kini Sasuke amatlah sangat yakin kalau sekarang wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat kesukaannya. Tentu saja ia merasa malu ketika kata-kata tersebut terlontar dengan begitu lancar dari mulutnya.

Tunggu, tapi kenapa gadis merah muda itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun? Apa ia tidak mendengar kata-kataku barusan?―batin Sasuke bingung. Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapati sosok Sakura yang sedaritadi menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Tubuh gadis itu sedikit gemetar, dan bola matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Namun anehnya, senyumanlah yang kini tercipta dari bibir mungil gadis tersebut, membuat Sasuke kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang ia yakini telah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Malu!

Merasa aneh dengan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka, Sasuke kembali berdeham. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut oleh tatapan bingung Sakura.

"Katanya mau ke perpustakaan?"

Sakura kembali mengerjap-kerjapkan bola matanya kaget. Pandangan matanya berulang kali tertuju pada dua objek yang sama―kepala Sasuke dan uluran tangannya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya malu, ragu antara menerima uluran tangan lelaki pujaannya itu atau tidak.

Sasuke yang merasa jengah pun mendecih kesal.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah."

"Tu-tunggu!"

Namun belum sempat Sasuke memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celana, Sakura langsung menggenggam tangan Sasuke sambil menatap wajah lelaki tersebut yang terlihat terkejut melihat tindakan Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke pun membalas genggaman tangan Sakura, membuat gadis musim semi tersebut kembali tersenyum senang.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka menuju perpustakaan pun dihiasi oleh keheningan. Sesekali Sakura mengajak Sasuke berbicara, dan dibalas singkat oleh pemuda tersebut. Tidak ada kata 'mengganggu' yang biasanya meluncur dari bibir lelaki itu setiap kali Sakura berada di dekatnya. Hanya senyum yang amat sangat tipis serta pembicaraan yang sesekali dibuat oleh Sasuke-lah yang menghiasi perjalanan kecil mereka.

Pada awalnya, Sasuke selalu mengganggap semua adalah kesalahan ketika ia ditempatkan dalam satu tim bersama Haruno Sakura si gadis lemah. Namun kini, ketika ia melihat tangannya yang bertaut pada tangan sosok merah muda itu, entah kenapa semuanya terasa begitu benar.

Aneh sekali.

.

.

_**Fin**_


End file.
